sleep little hunters
by bookworm0127z
Summary: clary, jace ,the origanals, the salvatore brothers all want something the originals the blood of Jace an Clary, the brothers information and Jace and Clary want peace, calm and each other in mystic falls will anyone get what they get.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer; I don't own these books only the plot.**

Clary pov

' I really don't want to leave new York or Simon or mum.' Clary said.

'Well Simon has Isabell and your mum has luke, im more worried about Alec.' Replied Jace.

'Why, I thought him and Magnus where like, proper now after, you know, Sebastian kidnapped Magnus.' Clary said curiously.

'No its just he my _parabati_ you know he might struggle…'

'We said we would contacted him if we need assistance him the same with us. So don't worry Jace if anything the place we're going has no Institute so I'm worried where we're going to stay.' Clary sensed she won that but it was short lived; Mayre walked in, and said, 'By the way, we've just found out that there was only one plane ticket, so I'm afraid Clary you're going to have to portal there on your own.' Then she walked out with Church following.

'I'll go now get some place so stay, I have everything I need we also have all the money Valentine and Sabastian had so we'll be able to afford a house, because it is so far away. Don't worry I've seen a pic, I'll know where I'm going.'

Jace went up to her and pulled into a hug and whispered into her ear, 'you always know the best thing to say, I guess I'll see you there, call or text me when your there though you know how vampires can be.'

'I hope your not talking about Simon.' Clary said in her most serious voice.

'also I've made some vampire speed and strength runes.'

She grabbed her sephry blade and whichlight and put it in her bag took her stele out and went to the wall and started drawing a portal rune.

'Tell goodbye to everyone to me and explain to my mum why I'm leaving early.' 'c u later', and with that she stepped into the portal.

Klaus pov

When a strange light apperes infront of you, you go investigate, as soon as I got to the cause I see a small unassuming person shout

'SHIT, WHY IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING FOREST I WANTED MYSTIC BLOODY FALLS, gah.'

'So I stepped forward and said

' Mystic falls is that way.' Well I was expecting a thank you or something but I got a,

'So this is how things work hear some DIPSHITTY vampire comes out all friendly like, oh this way to my lair where I can drain you, oh yes a fantastic welcome.'

I was so shocked I ran at her and seeing the mark of the angles, knocked her out, and drank her, divine angle blood, she lost just enough to stay uncoious for a cople of hours to get her back, and confiscate her 'weapon' that looked like a glowing pen.


	2. where am i going

Chapter 2

Jace pov

As Jace got on the flight slightly worried that Clary haven't called , sat down on his flight to Mystic falls, was really sad, even though he didn't show it, to leave everyone and thing behind. As he set off he made shore his phone was turned off, even though he didn't want to turn it off. As soon as the wheels took off he went to sleep, not eventful sleep, dreamless was awake landing before he knew it, opened his phone, nothing from anyone, he shouldn't worry she was a forgetful girl, he was not going to panic.

He went to get his bags, and got a prepaid taxi that was prepaid by the clave put his bag in the back and sat in the passenger seat, looking at the driver thinking this is going to be a long drive.

He was right 5 hours because traffic, long windy roads, traffic, long windy roads and road blockes. He called Clary, once, twice, three times, no answer. He thought her phone must be dead he wouldn't ignore him.

He finally got to Mystic falls and went to the closes hotel and booked a room he would find clary tomorrow.

Clary pov

Her head hurt like shit, that was the first thing she noticed the second was she was in a wired bedroom that she had no idear how she got in and the third was all her scares where gone. She stood up looking around the room marvelling her clear skin, tried the door and of course locked, looked the room if they left her bag or stele, nothing. Went to the window it was unlocked amazingly she tried to pry it open, it took her about 30 minutes to do but she did it. As soon as she was half way through, she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and fling her across the room.

'sorry hon, we need you down stairs.' Said a smooth voice, and she was lifted by strong arms and carried down stairs. She tried to struggle but the voice growled in her ear.

'behave hon or I'll bite you again and I know how painful that was,' he paused,' we just want to ask a few questions that's all.


	3. Boy with the blond hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or vampire diaries books:(**

 **Jace PoV**

In the morning, Jace walked into the high street, looking for Clary where could she be. After stocking up to go vampire hunting thinking oh… shit why did we have we have to go, the clave obviously thought we were powerful, maybe to powerful. As I walked about someone put there hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw a girl with long straight hair and a blond boy who was obviously a vampire and the girls boyfriend. With them another boy was with them a blue eyed, black haired boy who was again a vampire and the other ones brother.

"Do you need help are you looking for something, we can help you. My name is Elena, and these boys are called." Pointed at the blond one, "Stefan, and this one." Pointed at the blue eyed one. "Is Damon."

Did she know they where vampires or did they _compel_ her. "I'm looking for my girlfriend, Clary. She's so high, with long red hair and tattoos all over her body." He asked evenly, hoping she was alright or maybe playing a trick on him. "No, but we'll look for her for you." Said Stefan. Jace sagged a little, it obviously showed because the girl, Elena gave him a sympathetic look. He just gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you for your help, vampires." He got his desired reaction, shock, and they anger from then blue eyed one and a perplexed look from the blond one.

"Your defiantly coming with us now." The black haired one said, he took a step forward, and with that Jace drew his coat back to reveal his stakes.

"I don't think so. What you going to do bite me, I will only come with you if you have my girlfriend, and then I'll have to stake you for being rouge." He got a look of frustration from him but the girl looked at him pleadingly.

"Look please we might have have and idea where she might be, and you don't really want to go around stating these boys are vampires, the village sort of have a habit of vampires kill now ask questions later."

Exasperated he agreed, but he definitely did not trust them at all.

As they where walking a girl with blond hair another vampire walked passed and stared so forwardly, Damon cleared his throat and said:

"Hello Rebekah, can you stop staring at are guests."

"He smells delicious, ahh a little shadow hunter, another one of you had dropped by recently, a little red head."

She was cut of as Damon and Stefan was struggling with Jace with him spitting with anger.

"If you dare hurt her, I will personally drive a stake through you heart, one from the white Oak you know what that will do to you, Original."

And with that he turned and left, with laughter following her.

Klaus PoV

"Well hon, what is your name."

He waited, and waited and waited and waited. After about 10 minutes of waiting he gave up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Answer me, hon you know I can just get it out of you just as easy with compulsion."

She started to laugh a real laugh in his face.

"You won't be able to. And it's not just because I'm just a shadow hunter."

"Of course you are the higher angle blood concentration," at that she flinched, at last he had struck a nerve. "But what I want to know is who are you, hon where do you come from." As he was talking his fingers sneaked under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. At that she spat into his faced and cursed him. He stood up wiped the spit of his face and slapped her in the face.

Clary PoV

The slap sent my head rocketing back and stars in her eyes, she felt a trickle of blood go down her jaw, from a split lip. At that she started to crack, and just before she was going to tell him after her sixth slap, a blond haired girl walked in, and was obviously Rebekah.

"Guess what I found walking around the street, another shadow hunter, blond hair, golden eyes and had an amazing smell, not as delicious as hers but certainly something."

As soon Clary heard this definition she felt exited Jace is hear, she obviously sat a little straighter, because Klaus noticed and said

"Rebekah I think this little red head didn't come alone, maybe we should go get some him for a little more cooperation."

Clary was feeling flustered and tried in a calm voice.

"He probably has white oak steaks you know." She looked straight into Klaus's eyes and said.

"You do know that don't you."

A look of utter anger took Klaus, he came over and lifted Clary off her chair by her hair, and whispered in her ear.

"I will find this boy, I will destroy him and I will force you to watch."

Clary tried to say something heroic like 'then I will kill you in the slowest way a vampire could die, but all the blood from her was spilling into her mouth and the pain of her hair getting ripped out, made it sound like a load of wimpering.

"Well hon your not cooperating with us so I guess you can go back to your room, in pain, with wounds and with about a pint of blood missing, and you won't have your special healing stick with you, so you can slowly die in the room or you can cooperate." With the end he retracted his fangs and stuck them into Clary's neck, she had enough training to know that she had lost too much blood to stay conscious for long, so she prayed to Raziel that Jace would come soon.

Damon PoV

The moment he set eyes on the arrogant shadow hunter he disliked him straight away, even though he was exactly like him. When they where at the boarding house, he asked how to get to Rebekah's house. And I was like.

"That is like walking into a lions den in a suit made of meat." He gave me such a glare, I knew he would do it anyway, without caring if he gets hurt in the process. He is so in love with her it is mushy.

We soon agreed on a plan that involved all of us except Elena, because she was not a vampire of demon assassin as Stefan called it. Jace looked slightly hurt with the demon assassin remark but soon cleaned his face into a black sheet. As soon as night had fallen we creeped out into the Mikaeson's property. As we got to the side of the building Jace jumped like I've never seen a human jump before, to the top of the roof. Just as he was going to jump in to the balcony me and Stefan ran to the windows. We saw Klaus carry a small girl with dainty features and long red hair. She must be Clary thought Damon as he was running the plan through his head once again.

 **What is klaus going to do with Clary.**

 **Sorry for changing persons from first to third and back again.**

 **Please review ;)**


	4. A plan

Dis: I don't own anything or any one I'm just a sad fangirl :(

Sorry I haven't posted in a while it's just school and stuff so yeah.

By the way bad chapter ahead writers block.

Jace PoV

I just want Clary back I really hope she's alright, why did everything always go for her I wish they went for me instead of her. The Salvatore's probably do this all the time, but I just can't trust vampires, Simon excluded, of course. Well getting on the roof was the easy part, I looked down and saw the astonished faces of the vampires. I smiled I like knowing things others don't.

A guy with sandy blond hair stepped out onto the roof,

"Who are you and where is Clary." I shouted.

"Don't worry, she's safe, Angel boy, she's safe. Well unless you count that half of her is missing and she doesn't have her healing stick of destiny with her, apart from that she's fine. I'm Klaus, by the way the original hybrid." The guy Klaus said.

"Your not going anywhere with her until I get answers." He said.

"Ok then I'm going to drop off them." I ran to the edge and jumped of clinging over the edge.

"shit where did he go and how did he even survivor that fall, now we don't even have a bargaining chip." He shouted.

Jace smiled gleefully, the plan is working perfectly, turning around to face the window he pried it open and jumped inside, the only reason it would work was for the Brothers to be doing their part. Glancing at the bed, he ran to the door and opened it and ran down the corridor flinging random doors open.

As he got down stairs a faint breathing sound was heard, he spun around and was punched in the face and was sent into the wall.

Shit, that must have been a vampire. Couldn't have been Clary.

"Hello, angeling we've been expecting you." That bitch Rebekah said.

"Aaahhh, take that for flirting with my boyfriend, whore." A certain red haired girl said.

"How the fuck did you just do that, you just threw me into the wall, little slut." A angry vampire shouted.

"I create new runes, I created a new rune that gave me vampire speed and strength, so go stick that up your arse." Clary shouted.

"Oh I can take you, I'm an original, you fucking slut I'm stronger than most vampires." She shouted back.

"I have no doubt you can take me and beat me." She paused. "I just needed to distract you for my amazing boyfriend to get the stake." She said smiling. With me plunging the stake into her back.

"Clary I shouted are you alright." I asked.

"Nope." She popped the p and fainted into my arms.

 **Sorry really bad chapter say if you want anything in or anyone should I include Cathrin or Simon?**


	5. Leaving so soon

Klaus pov

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." I shouted.

"Calm down we can get them again. There still here." Kole said.

I bared my fangs at him knocked over the bed and threw the table across the room, "fuck being calm I'm soo fucking pissed off." I seethed. "We lost two little shadow hunters, one of them with half the amount of blood left."

"Well, the Salvatores did help, so we could take Elana for compensation." Rebekah suggested, I know she hates her.

"Maybe," I said. "Just maybe."

Clary PoV

After feeling like a pile of shit again, I woke up to a silky smooth familiar bed, the intuite probably the best idea.


	6. End

**sorry this is the end I just lost this so yeah any ideas for more stories and also and comments please let me know.**


End file.
